pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Goodnight L A/Sandbox/Guide:BiP
i'd suggest having it as: basic build Last skill slot to be used as a rez: 1hp skill choices 1st slot: *because blah *because blah low health skill choice I'd also mention standard health BiPs, but just say they're uncommon because of the difficulty of staying alive. My thoughts =p. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 21:31, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :Okie. 21:31, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::I would say ignore phenaxkian(no offense). It looks good how it is, maybe go more in depth of the BiP's role. It may seem like common sense, but most BiPs don't realize their main job is BiPing. Explain that the BiP should BiP down the party list as fast as possible, and then return to the top, keeping everyone BiPd at all times. It should also be noted that a BiP should NEVER BiP the tank while he has agro. Mention ranger spirits(EoE, symb), Cry of Pain for organized groups where a clean spike is guaranteed, CC or NT for Urgoz. Should also mention the need for a regular armor set to switch to at certain points where environmental effects will kill you(I.E. Fire flower bridge in Urgoz). Life 02:03, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :::Cba stating the obvious. You mind adding them Life? :) 02:20, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Alright, it's a little rough, but it's done. Life 02:57, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Love how you just removed the Counters. lol'd irl :) 03:33, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Huh? Where were the counters? Life 03:40, 8 April 2009 (UTC) (because i can) What happens now? Does the old guide get replaced? Does this need to get "guide vetted"? 03:55, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :This guide needs to be a little bigger imo, then you can maybe replace the old one. Drah McNinja 04:03, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::Don't compensate. And what's to be added? 04:10, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :::Whats in the other guide? I haven't looked at it for awhile but I seem to remember it being bigger. Drah McNinja 04:11, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::::This is the old guide; had a bunch of stuff on full health BiP. 04:16, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Your counters are stupid. Life 04:22, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::You know what's fucking stupid? A 1hp BiP dying because it can't stay a fucking aggro bubble away from red dots. Idiots piss me off. Idiots in pve piss me off more. /rant 04:23, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Dying doesn't matter. It actually helps. UA is ftw. Life 04:26, 8 April 2009 (UTC) What happens is you change the relevant sections of the existing guide, to match this (so basically the skills and the little intro bit about the 1hp and low hp near the top). Leave the standard hp BiP on there though. I'd say the usage section needs some work (perhaps not much, but some), it seems too focused on a 1hp BiP (which if you separate usages for the different kind of BiP's is fine). ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 11:09, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :The problem I have with the standard hp BiP is if it was a build it'd get trash rated in 5 minutes (because it IS trash). But whatever floats your boat. 13:23, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::Don't you think Symbiosis is a bad idea for 1hp BiP? 13:31, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :::It's not a bad idea, but it's worth mentioning not to have any enchantments up when it's down. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 13:36, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::::You don't need your enchants for certain areas, as Soul Reaping will easily cover the cost (as well as +3/+4 energy regen) of constant BiP. Also, Symbiosis is a ~150 health boost for every person you BiP, so it's good support. 13:56, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :::::You deleted everything I added =/ Life 16:05, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Actually, I probably did that. Drah McNinja 16:06, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::You suck. My role of the BiP section was pro. Life 16:22, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::No, not really. Drah McNinja 16:24, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Erm, yes, it was. Life 16:27, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Spell Checking/Grammar Checking It's important to make sure you are using the correct and proper words so that you are fully understood when writing a guide for people around the world. For example, this following line: * Blood is Power has a very important health sacrifice, which rends it usable only under specific circumstances: should have been written as: * Blood is Power has a very dangerous health sacrifice which renders it usable only under specific circumstances: Beyond that, I don't see much wrong with the guide, though additional skills could be added here and there for completeness. Running mending on yourself to counter the health loss for a necro/monk bipper, or possibly a necro/ranger running Healing Spring. The available skill combinations through the various professions should be decently explored rather than left in the ether void of the imagination. Skie M 02:20, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :It's not that important--Relyk 03:58, 13 April 2009 (UTC)